


Our Daughter, Our Headache

by captainamergirl



Series: Our Daughter [2]
Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: “I know she’s just testing us but I don’t know if I’m going to survive our daughter’s teenager years,” Cory lamented.





	Our Daughter, Our Headache

**Author's Note:**

> 10 sentences for Copanga and their now-teenaged daughter, Rae.

**Name** – Their daughter decidedly lacked the _sweet_ in sweet sixteen when she showed up at her birthday party wearing black leather and declaring that she didn’t want to be called Emily-Rae anymore; she was "Rae” – not Rae Matthews either; _just Rae_ \- and nobody had better forget it.  
  
**Hanger** – “There are these things called hangers, Emily-Rae – I mean _Rae_ – you might consider putting your clothes on them sometime – your room is a pigsty,” Cory chastised his daughter.  
  
**Music** – “Topanga, could you please ask ‘Rae’ to turn down that racket?” Cory asked as the heavy metal pumping out of Rae’s bedroom was bringing on a raging headache.  
  
**Exasperated** – “She actually wants to date a boy named ‘Chainsaw’, Topanga – ‘Chainsaw’ for god’s sake!” Cory said in exasperation.  
  
**Door** – After Cory insulted Chainsaw, Rae ran to her room and no matter how much Cory pounded on her door to get her attention, she wouldn’t open it.  
  
**Note** \- Even typically unflappable Topanga completely lost it when they learned Rae had been forging notes so she could cut class.  
  
**Smoke** – Finding a cigarette in Rae’s dresser drawer was the last straw for both of them and they told Rae so in no uncertain terms.  
  
**Last** – “I know she’s just testing us but I don’t know if I’m going to survive our daughter’s teenager years,” Cory lamented.  
  
**Children** – “Dad, Mom, I’m so sorry for the way I’ve been acting – can I still be your little girl?” Rae asked tearfully, seeming to finally realize just how badly she had hurt her parents.  
  
**Clutch** – Locking Rae in a tight embrace, they promised their daughter that if she was serious about changing her ways; everything could someday be forgiven _and_ forgotten.


End file.
